Hisao Nakai
is the protagonist of Katawa Shoujo. The entire story is told from his perspective, starting with his heart attack at the beginning. Depending on the player's choices, Hisao can either end up in a relationship with one of the five main female characters, or no one at all. Hisao has arrhythmia, a heart condition in which the electrical impulses that control the heart's "beat" are erratic and irregular. Often a strike in the chest or back or physical overexertion can trigger his arrhythmia. Appearance Hisao is a fairly average looking teenage male, and has been noted as being slightly over average height. His most notable features are the scar on his chest from his hI LIKE PIEeart surgery, which cannot be seen if he is wearing something over it, and his hair. Hisao notes that throughout middle school he was teased by his friends over the fact that some of his hair tends to stick out no matter how hard he tried to brush it down (which it still does, much to his dismay), and that his mother wouldn't let him shave his head at a young age to deal with it. Personality Hisao is overall a good, kind-hearted person, even if at times, his good intentions can get him into trouble (such as during Hanako's route, and at some points during Rin's route as well), and other times he can have a severe tendency to have foot-in-mouth moments that border on the extreme (his arguments with Rin and Emi immediately come to mind). He has trouble adjusting to his more physically disabled classmates, and has even found himself staring at other students on occasion (despite the fact that he mentally chastised himself for it), though as he spends time in Yamaku he grows accustomed to it little by little. Hisao is also a follower, not particularly strong-willed, but not necessarily weak either. For the most part, he gravitates towards strong people (the only exception to this rule was Hanako, who he wanted to protect; but even then, he was very reliant on Lilly for a while, as her strength and authority spoke volumes that he simply could not), but he also needs a sense of stability, or at least a very clear direction as of where he's going. Hisao is very skilled at science, and also enjoys reading (partially because that was all he could do while he was flat on his back in the hospital). This becomes most apparent when Mutou suggests that he and Hisao form a science club in some of the routes. He's very much a 'math brain', and has trouble grasping things that are extremely abstract and 'illogical' in nature, hence his tumultuous relationship with Rin during her path. He has problems with Social Studies, as shown in Hanako's route, and English in Lilly's route. In Shizune's path it hints that it's likely that he has a desire to work at Yamaku as a teacher once he graduates from University. Background Very little is known about Hisao's life before transferring to Yamaku Academy. He went to a standard Japanese public school, and often would fend for himself at home for things like meals, since his parents both worked long hours. He notable had three close friends by the names of Mai, Takumi, and Shin. Many days after school, Hisao and his three friends would often hang out at a local arcade. Of the four, Mai was considered the best of them at playing the games, and would always win against the other three, including Hisao. Hisao also would often find himself breaking up fights between Shin and Mai when they would argue over the outcome of the games. es:Hisao Nakai Category:Yamaku Students Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Student Council Members